mirandalambertfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Lambert
Miranda Leigh Lambert (born November 10, 1983) is an American singer and songwriter, born to Rick and Bev (née Hughes) Lambert in Longview, Texas, and was raised in Lindale, Texas. Her parents met while Bev was attending camp at Southern Methodist University, and Rick was an on-campus undercover narcotics officer, and they got together a few years later. After the oil crisis killed the economy in Texas, her family lost everything. After the downturn, things got better and her parents began a faith-based ministry and offered their home as a shelter for the victims of domestic violence and their children. While still in high school, Lambert made her professional singing debut with "The Texas Pride Band". At 16, Lambert appeared on the Johnnie High Country Music Revue in Arlington, Texas, the same talent show that had helped launch the career of LeAnn Rimes. In 2002, Dusty Meador hired Miranda to perform at Tye Phelps' country music restaurant and venue "Love And War in Texas". On September 15, 2003, she signed with Epic Records. Lambert's debut album Kerosene (2005) was certified Platinum in the United States, and produced the singles "Me and Charlie Talking", "Bring Me Down", "Kerosene", and "New Strings". In 2005, at the 40th Annual Academy of Country Music Awards in Las Vegas, Lambert won the Cover Girl "Fresh Face of Country Music Award". Her second album, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, was released in early 2007. Her third album, Revolution, was released in September 2009. Revolution received significant critical praise on its release. Lambert debuted her new single, "Dead Flowers", at the 44th annual Academy of Country Music Awards on April 5, 2009. The House That Built Me, the album's third single, was released on March 8, 2010 and became a No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. In promotion of Revolution, Lambert launched a headlining tour; Roadside Bars & Pink Guitars in March 2010, with stops in 22 cities and a performance at the Bonnaroo Music Festival. On September 1, 2010, it was announced that Lambert had received a record-setting 9 CMA award nominations. On April 4, 2011, during the taping of the Academy of Country Music's 'Girls' Night Out' television special in Las Vegas, Lambert debuted her new project, girl group Pistol Annies. They released their single, "Hell on Heels," in May 2011, and released their debut album, Hell on Heels, on August 23, 2011, which debuted at No. 1 on Billboard's country chart. 2011's Four the Record, included the singles "Baggage Claim", "Over You", "Fastest Girl in Town", "Mama's Broken Heart", and "All Kinds of Kinds"; her first album for RCA Nashville, after Sony Music Nashville announced a corporate restructuring. On February 8, 2012, Lambert made her acting debut on NBC's long-running legal drama, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in an episode titled "Father's Shadow". Late in 2012, Lambert appeared on Shelton's Christmas album Cheers, It's Christmas, to which she contributed guest vocals on a version of "Jingle Bell Rock". On May 7, 2013, a second Pistol Annies album, Annie Up, was released. "Automatic," the lead single from Lambert's fifth studio album, Platinum, was released on February 5, 2014, to praise from music critics. In March 2016, Lambert made her first ever performances outside the US and Canada as one of the headliners of C2C: Country to Country, Europe's biggest country music festival, which saw Lambert play in England, Scotland and Ireland alongside Dwight Yoakam, Thomas Rhett and Ashley Monroe. In 2016, Lambert paid $3.4 million for a 400-plus acre farm, with three residences, near Primm Springs, Tennessee. Lambert is a lifetime member of the National Rifle Association (NRA) and obtained her first handgun license when she was 22. In 2006, Lambert began dating singer Blake Shelton. They got engaged in May 2010 and were married on May 14, 2011, at the Don Strange Ranch in Boerne, Texas. On July 20, 2015, the couple announced that they were divorcing after four years of marriage. In December 2015, it was confirmed that Lambert was dating R&B singer Anderson East; they met at Nashville's Live on the Green Music Festival in September of that year.